Craving the Fire
by XEri-chanX
Summary: Lisabeth, known as Farenheit in the Avengers, talks to Loki on a personal level whilst he is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, and then aids in his defeat. When he returns to Midgard by order of his father, they become friends, and Lise's best friend Tony Stark decides to crack open the private reserve of Asgardian alcohol one day. Is Loki actually drunk or...? Loki x OC oneshot


"You just want someone to be proud of you."

The Asgardian's eyes widened at her statement, but only fractionally. He chose not to speak. He was tired of dealing with the constant interrogations, so ignored them, and this one was no different.

"I'm not here to interrogate you." Yet again, she startled him. He didn't know if it was what she was saying, or how she saying it. Or was it just the sound of her voice that was catching him off guard? It was comforting, as if seducing him into spilling all of his thoughts and feelings onto the floor in front of him. It reminded him of the tone his mother used to use on him. He felt like he might drown if he did reveal his emotions in this small, glass prison. "I'm just here to talk."

He raised his eyes to her face, but did not make contact with her gaze. He didn't want to see the lies there like he suspected. It disgusted him. Human filth.

* * *

Feathery red hair fell past her broadened and strong shoulders, yet he could tell that this was not Agent Romanov. This was a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D team he had not met yet, apart from their previous meeting. Who was she? Someone important? A nobody? A bored intern seeing if she could play with fire long enough without being burned? Ridiculous; he would incinerate her.

She could tell what he was thinking from his body language. He couldn't see the irony. Burn _her_? Ha.

"You don't like not being in control, do you Loki? It's tearing you apart. We have our theories about your capture, of course. But you didn't see it happening this way." He watched her boot clad foot take a step closer. "You're tired of being here, and sick of people interrogating you and talking about nonsense, am I right?"

Her assumptions were starting to grate on him.

Because she was right.

* * *

"You act like you know exactly what is going to happen and when. But what about when it all does, what then? What next? It's always about the future, isn't it? But what about the past? Maybe you should think about the things you had Loki. The things you lost the moment you decided to turn against Asgard. You were so lucky to have what you did. Some people...aren't so lucky."

Loki was sat on the floor of the cell this time, back leaning against the glass. She was inwardly hoping it was a subconscious sign of wanting to get closer to her. She knew he hated her, she could feel the fire of the emotion burning through his veins, like fire. But she also felt the warmth of the fire. If she took a step back from the hatred, much like a bonfire, there was something pleasant in the glow, but it was hidden deeply, and would be hard to recover. Even if she could do it, it might be burned beyond recognition.

He snarled as he could feel her gaze on him, but after 6 days, he had still not said a word to her. But he really wanted to, so badly. He wanted this female, who he had never seen the face of before, to listen to him and comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Why? Because she made him feel like she knew he was going to fail again. But she made him feel like she'd be there if he did. He made him feel like a child and oh, how he hated her. He wanted to look at her face, to see who she was, so he could kill her personally when the time arose. But giving her eye contact would be the tipping point- it would give either one of them control, and Loki did not want it to be her who won that.

Clearly seeing that her 'talk' was going nowhere, she decided to take a different approach- her own approach- and ignoring the protests of her team, she removed her earpiece. Then, she cautiously made her way to where he was sat, and rested herself on the floor opposite the pane of glass. She opened her hand palm up with the earpiece in, so he could see, and then tossed it to the other side of the room.

"My name is Lisabeth. My friends call me Lise." She spoke. He stiffened slightly. Although he could see that she was sat near him, he wasn't expecting the sudden act of familiarness. Did this Midgardian not understand the power behind a name? Foolish. He nearly let his eyes slip to hers, and inwardly cursed himself. How could this nobody have such power over him?

He heard her take in a deep breath. "The Avengers call me Farenheit."

Utterly shocked, he made eye contact.

* * *

She knew it may have been a mistake to reveal that she was an Avenger to their biggest enemy. But it felt right. Like she had to. Like, in the grand scheme of things, it would amount to something good in the end.

She was as surprised as the green eyes that were finally locked with hers.

With her inhuman golden eyes.

She felt like flinching away, recoiling from the intensity of his eyes. Usually when people first saw her they showed a mixture of reactions, laughter, teasing, nervousness and sometimes fear. Normally, you would assume things about a person. Red hair? Dyed. Golden eyes? Contacts. But the natural human survival instinct kicked in upon sight of her, and they suddenly knew she wasn't one of them. They misjudged her, misunderstood her. That's why she hated people.  
But this man...he showed nothing.

* * *

Everything in Loki screamed at him to get away. This wasn't a Midgardian at all. He didn't even know what this creature was. He didn't move though.  
Something kept him there, staring into her burning eyes.

Lise was something else entirely, though he could see that even she knew not what. He could suddenly feel the power behind her gaze, and almost withered. Whatever she was, it was something beyond him, beyond the Allfather. But her power level now was nowhere near what she was capable of.

He smiled suddenly, teeth bared.

Oh _goody_. Another weapon for him.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

It was all over. The Chitauri were destroyed, and Loki had fallen, his quickly thrown together plan of using Lise to burn everyone into submission failing. Earth was safe once again. Yet Lise couldn't stop thinking about her old talks with Loki days before he had broken out of the cell. She also couldn't stop thinking about the way she had destroyed the Chitauri planet.

She remembered focusing her thoughts on the planet during the final battle, and it just... started forming. An orb, about the size of a pinhead to start off with, grew into the size of an apple, and then a cricket ball. She thought nothing of it at first; it was similar to her mystic powers. But when it formed land masses and sea masses which were frighteningly similar to the description of the Chitauri planet, she had become alarmed.

It ended in the destruction of their planet either way, but that is a story for another time.

Now, they had the problem of Loki, who had decided to visit Midgard once again. Under the supervision of his brother Thor, of course.  
The Asgardians had decided that it may be good for the God of Mischief to spend more time around humans in order to get used to them. He disagreed, obviously, but Lise could tell he was slowly becoming more tolerable of them.

"Do you like us yet?" She said as she hopped over the back of the sofa and landed next to the black-haired Asgardian. They were resting in the Avenger's penthouse in Stark tower. Lise was the only Avenger that really used it, aside from Bruce, Thor and now, Loki.

"You say 'us' like you're one of them, but you're not. Why?" Loki tilted his head inquisitively at her.

She frowned in thought before responding, "I know I'm not one of them." She said the words slowly, as if testing shark infested waters, "But I don't know what I am. I've never known my legitimate parents, what race they are, where they're from, or if they even loved me. Did they abandon me? Was I lost in an accident? I'm not sure if I'll ever find out, and I'm not sure if I care. The families I've grown up with have been human. Well, not completely," She chuckled warmly, which made Loki's heart stammer with and unfamiliar feeling, "I guess you can't class the Avengers as being completely human. I think that things like this go beyond blood. My friends didn't have to accept me when I was first recruited, but they did. And now I have to put up with my pompous ass of a best friend all the time." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"I heard that, Hot Stuff," Tony Stark's annoying yet fitting nickname for Lise made her cringe.

_He was there?_

"Hi, Tony." She grumbled like a scolded child, crossing her arms and sinking into the couch. Loki glanced at her amusedly.

He walked into view, heading over to the mini bar. Why didn't he use his own penthouse suite? She asked herself, before remembering the extra strong stuff he kept here for the Captain and Thor when they visited. Memories of the time she accidentally took a swig from the bottle popped up in her mind, and she instantly flinched, pushing the images away. Not pretty. She had remembered how hot she felt, and how she wanted to cool down so much. When she did eventually cool, all she wanted was to get hot again. It was like an addiction. It was horrible. Her body temperature was already unnaturally high, so the burning didn't bother her as much as it might others. It was just how much she wanted it that freaked her out. She had burned Tony's whole apartment down in a frenzy to heat up and had apparently tried to kiss Steve before shorting out.

With practiced precision Tony filled three short glasses with the strong and bitter alcohol, balancing all three precariously in his arms before moving over to Lise and Loki. He placed the three glasses on the coffee table.

Then he flopped down on the sofa in between the duo, forcing them to move away from each other.

For some reason, Loki felt like glaring at Tony. So did Lise.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Lise asked her laid back friend.

Tony spared her a glance as he asked Jarvis to activate the TV, "Yeah, about that. I lost it... temporarily."

Lise rolled her eyes. Obvious answer from him. She giggled as the TV abruptly cut off and slid back into its former place in the floor as Jarvis' voice scolded Tony and told him to get back to work.

Tony grinned, "Well, that's my cue." He picked up his untouched liquor and stood, giving a pointed glance at Lise's glass and then her, "No burning my stuff this time, Fireball."

Lise flushed in embarrassment, her hair lighting up slightly, but she grinned up at the man, "No promises."

He turned to leave, but not without throwing out a last comment, "Later, lovebirds."

Then there was silence. Awkward silence.

Lise coughed to clear her throat and reached for the glasses on the coffee table at the same time Loki did. Their hands met and she jumped, he recoiled.  
"I uh, wouldn't drink that if I were you," She said she picked up the glasses and made to stand.

His hand on her arm stopped her, and when her eyes met his, he spoke. "I'm Asgardian. I think I can manage."

_He took it as a challenge? Oh dear Lord._

She shrugged, handing the glass to him before moving to the kitchen to throw hers down the drain, "Okay then. Suit yourself."

* * *

"I fucking knew it." She growled as she stumbled along the corridor, a slurring and very merry God of Mischief leaning on her. It took five sips. That's all, and then he decided to knock the rest of it back anyway!

Lise's eyes narrowed and an innocent house plant burst into flames under her anger, shriveling to a blackened mess in seconds.

"I... am fine." Loki slurred, deciding to rest on her more. She was lucky she was better built than the majority of women, otherwise she wouldn't be able to be basically carrying him like this.

"No, you're not." She retorted as they reached the door to his room.

_God damn Tony and his God damn Asgardian alcohol._

She should have seen this coming; there was a high chance the billionaire did this on purpose. He knew she'd throw her drink away, and probably knew that Loki would try and drink his. She didn't know he'd end up this much of a mess though. After all this, she could see herself chugging some alcohol (regular, human alcohol) back herself.

She pushed down on the door handle and used her hip to open the door. The pair stumbled into the bedroom and she tossed the male's heavy body down on the bed. He was still fully clothed, and Lise decided he could stay that way. His face was flushed, and he looked like he was burning up, even despite his Frost Giant heritage, so she ventured into the bathroom to wet a rag with cold water.

When she returned, she found that he had decided to undress himself. He was still wearing sweat pants that Tony had leant him, thank God, but was half-shirtless. A tactic to cool down? Or had he fallen asleep halfway through stripping? Either way, Lise was recognising that this was the alcohol Tony had let her swig last time, and was deliberating whether or not she should stay to help him through it.

Drawing closer to him showed Lise that he was in fact asleep, and she chuckled lightly. Deciding it would be for the better, she placed the rag to the side and moved to take his shirt off the rest of the way, her face burning up at the sudden proximity she held to him. Why did she feel this nervous? She had set things on fire and never blinked an eye, but now she was close to Loki, and it felt like she had set her own face on fire.

She tossed his shirt to the other side of the room and lay him back down on his back, reaching for the wet rag she had paced aside. She gently put it on his forehead, and marvelled at the signs of Frost Giant that were appearing on him in an effort to cool him down. They were only slight, and hardly noticeable, but Lise found it fascinating.

They started to recede, obviously he had cooled himself down enough now, enough to start the next stage of the alcohol's effects.

Lise leaned in to peel the rag away from his head when his eyes opened. They were still his normal green, but were hazed over slightly. His hand snapped up to her wrist and grabbed it harshly.

"_Hey!_" She warned, her voice a low whisper. She remembered how grabby she was when she first tried the drink, so she cursed herself for not expecting it.  
His deep green eyes met her fiery ones, and she sucked in a breath at the intensity, his hand still vice like around her wrist. She made her wrist heat up slightly where he held it, the beginning of a warning. When he only stared, she let it go hotter. He only groaned.

Wait, what stage was he at?

Her eyes widened at her sudden realisation, but she was too late.

_Oh shi-_

He pulled her onto the bed with a strength that greatly contrasted his skinny build, and forced her under him, so he was laying on top of her. Her embarrassment alone caused her to heat up until she was burning, which only caused him to get closer to her, that need for the burning of the alcohol probably overriding everything else in his mind. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and she blushed more, giving out even more heat. He groaned harshly and bit down on the sensitive skin there, causing her to jump slightly.

She found herself making no move to get away as one of his arms curled around her waist and the other around her back, his fingers threading into her blazing hair. She quickly came to the conclusion that this was all the after effects of the alcohol that she had once experienced causing Loki to do this to her, so she didn't try to rein in the heat she was producing in the hopes it would help him recover quickly. Not that she could, even if she tried. Not when he was working the on her neck like a charm. Kissing, licking, sucking. The heat was getting almost unbearable for herself, which was saying something. Her fingers absently moved to his hair, brushing through it soothingly and tugging on it when he nipped her.

At an especially hard tug he groaned and suddenly bit down again, harsher this time which caused her to yelp. She felt a sliver of coolness soothe the wound as he ran his tongue over it.

_Wait, he shouldn't be able to do that. Unless... Oh. My. God._

She felt him smirk into her neck and her face flushed even darker.

"You little bastard." She muttered. He only chuckled as he pulled away from her brilliantly bruised neck, lingering over her with his hands either side of her head. He paused to admire his handiwork before his eyes met hers. They were unglazed, like he hadn't had a sip of water, never mind booze. She had to admit, he was a damn good actor, even when he was pretending to be drunk. The alcohol came from his lands. Of course he knew the effects, and how to act them out. Of course he would be immune to the effects himself. Lise felt a little stupid for not thinking everything through.

"I told you I could handle it. Now the question is," He leaned in closer to her face and her eyes widened slightly, "_can you handle me?_" He finished dangerously, before crashing his lips onto hers.

_Hell yes._


End file.
